Changed and The Changes
by steph-901
Summary: Oliver and Lilly aren't who they used to be. To find each other and themselves again they need to realise who they were. Who will help? Is there even hope? LOLIVER
1. Chapter 1

Thanks so much for opening my story, I hope you enjoy it.

Warnings: Swearing and Adult situations (nothing horrible though)

Its quite long, but I wanted to get all the information out at once.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter One- The Story so Far 

_WHEN they had broken up a great division amongst the student body of Seaview high occurred. Despite their lack of popularity, everyone loved the couple because their story was pretty romantic for real life. They were best friends since preschool and had managed to maintain a close friendship during high school until they finally realised their true feelings and fell in love. Their break-up was harsh and bitter, people picked sides and the battles began. _

_As expected the friendship between Miley, Lilly and Oliver ended. Miley could not handle the ultimatum put on her from the ex-lovers. She just could not pick between her to best friends. They went their separate ways, seemingly forgetting everything they had been through together. Nobody could believe it. Their relationship was glorified but they were only sixteen at the time, people seem to forget that. _

The stench of the garbage was nearly unbearable. Oliver forced himself to crawl under his bed and clear out the rubbish that had accumulated for who knows how long. After missing his curfew three school nights in a row, his mother had enough and meant that Oliver would be subjected to cleaning duties his whole weekend. As he lay on his stomach, he pushed the broom in front of him and began scrapping out the rubbish that lived beneath. Most of it went straight to the garbage but Oliver was surprised at all the things he had deemed lost forever. As he threw out old exam papers and useless schoolbooks, he came across a large envelope. Confused as to what it was, he sat crossed legged between the piles of junk and opened the seal. As soon as he laid eyes on the contents, he remembers. When Lily and he had started dating, he began to accumulating tokens and photos of their time together. Of course being the guy he was, instead of framing the photos he quickly shoved them into this spare envelope. He could not remember at what time he had stopped adding to the collection or how he could have even forgotten its existences. Tipping out the contents, he was not sure whether he was ready to look through the photos. As he turned the first one around and looked down that their smiling faces, he could not deal with it. Without a second thought, he dumped the rest into a large garbage bag.

He regretted the day he ever believed Lilly loved him. To him she had been perfect and their relationship was something that people looked on with envy. He had spent the last year wondering what he did wrong that would drive her to another boy but now had reached the point where he did not care. He did not realise how easy it would be finding a new girlfriend. The girls in his year loved that he was a 'wounded' man. They wanted to protect and nurture the sweet heart that had gone through the ultimate betrayal from his long time girlfriend. After dating a couple of different types of girls, he was finally satisfied with Becca. He pretended not to notice the large similarities

Between Becca and Lilly and spent his nights going out to parties with the blonde by her side. His parents were shocked and disappointed with the change in their son and were beginning to get fed up with the seventeen year-old coming home late and drunk but felt that it was some sought of dangerous rite of passage that they couldn't change.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She did not notice Lilly sitting beside her as she grabbed a drink from Rico's. Miley was stunned at her tiny frame. She barely saw Lilly at school due to the lack of classes they shared but every time she saw her, she seemed to be getting thinner and thinner. Hanging out with Amber and Ashley must have been taking its toll she thought bitterly. She could not help but feel desperate to help her old best friend but she made a promise that Lilly, Oliver and she would stay out of each other's lives. Miley was not sure what she believed about Lilly cheating on Oliver. Lilly had continued to deny it since the break-up, but Miley could not deny the strange behaviour of Lilly near the end of the relationship.

Avoiding making eye contact, she grabbed her water and made her way back over to her friends. "Was that Lilly?" asked a petite brunette Rachel, Miley nodded "she looks so unwell" the three girls glanced at the blonde with pity "yeah, but you don't have to deal with that now that you have normal friends" Monique called causing the group to burst into giggles. Miley laughed along with the rest of the group but was unable to feel sadness when she thought about her old friend.

'Where the hell is she?' Lilly thought desperately. She glanced at her watch again, thirty seconds since she had last checked. "Lilly Babe!" the familiar voice rang out and Lilly swivelled around and cried "Amber! Biatch! Get over here!" Amber sauntered across to Rico's bench, bathing in the attention her tiny bikini bought. The two girls hugged "god girl you're lost weight" Lilly looked down and answered "your kidding me right? I still have a couple more kilos to lose!" Amber glanced down at her as if she was glad she did not have to say it. "Wanna tan?" Lilly nodded, grabbing her towel and they headed down to their favourite spot.

"So how was Australia?" Amber sighed, "family holidays are always the shit" Lilly nodded in agreement "so good to be back but, jeez I hate school" Lilly nodded turning out and watching the waves in front of her. For the first time in months, she felt like surf. As the sets rolled in she wanted to grab her old board and just feel the freedom she had not experienced in so long. She glanced down the beach, not surprised by the old faces she saw grabbing their boards and racing into the water. Lilly stopped herself from thinking about surfing and focused back on Ambers story, surfing was apart of her old life. It reminded her so much of the carefree days spent with Oliver that she wanted to cry. A year on and that relationship still upset her and Lilly believed that the pain from it would never end.

After the break-up and the 'split' from Miley, Lilly found herself alone and without proper friends. When Amber and Ashley approached her, she was shocked at their interest for her to join their group. Amber and Ashley believed Lilly to be everything her reputation had expressed. Lilly was painted as this vixen, with absolutely no facts but that did not matter to Amber and Ashley (most of their popularity was based on myth anyway). In less then a month she had shredded the old Lilly (including her old weight) and replaced her with a new and seemingly improved version. Now she could be found in any dark corner making out with the latest hottest guy in school.

"Lilly? Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh sorry what did you ask?"

"What's Ashley been like?" Lilly rolled her eyes "can you guess? An utter try hard bitch" the girls giggled. It was tradition that whenever one was not around the other two would make fun of her ruthlessly. Lilly always wondered what they spoke about when she wasn't around and it upset her when she thought about it to much but she had to understand that if she wasn't going to stop she couldn't expect her best friends to do that either. "She totally denies giving Josh a BJ between classes, but I mean come on! You should have seen her wiping her mouth in maths!" Amber laughed heartily at the fresh gossip Lilly supplied "god what a slut! I mean josh is hot but if you are going to do that sought of stuff between classes he would have to be an absolute babe!"

"Like Lucas?" Amber pulled off her glasses, shocked "Lilly! You sucked him off between class?" Lilly looked coy "maybe?"

"Girl, you're a tease!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It took four, painstaking hours but it was finally done. As the garbage lid slammed shut with the final bang, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He smiled as Becca's grinning face flashing on his screen. "Babe, what's up?"

"Just wondering what you're up to tonight?"

"You know I can't go out, not after the last couple of nights," he added with a laugh

"Aww! Please? There is a party happening and we have to been seen there! Not everyone realises we were official yet" Becca was always stressing that the female population did not know that Oliver was taken and would continue to go after him. "Don't sweat about it" Her jealously was slightly annoying but that was only the only fault he could really find. "So when and where is this party?" He continued. She gave him the details and he hung up, after promising he would see what he could do.

Sneaking out was easy. Even if his parents caught him, he would be punished to cleaning his already clean room, but he was not sure if he really wanted to go. Lilly was bound to be there and although they had been to a couple of the same parties, he doubted whether he could be bothered dealing with all that tonight. He passed his parents on his way to his bedroom. He shook his head. Maybe his recent activities were to grab their attention, let them know that he was still hurting. He flopped on his bed, so should he go? Yes, he thought suddenly, he could not let Lilly run his life.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miley, Monique and Hannah sat at the tables and chairs in front of Rico's questioning whether they should be seen at the newest party. "I don't know" Hannah declared, "I mean it's always the same people, same music and everyone always drinks!"

"Yeah well that's what makes it a party…" Monique snipped "I'm going, with or without you guys" Miley sighed, "guys, come one, lets not turn this into another argument over nothing". The small group was seen as the do gooders of their grade Yes, they were seen at parties but never drank, danced or pash randoms. Some respected them and others made fun of them for it but it caused some major disagreement between the girls. Hannah hated going to that parties but feared of being left out. Monique claimed to be a drunk but everyone doubted if she had ever taken a sip. Miley was easy going and enjoyed just catching up with everyone but she hated her group's image. She wanted to get in the middle of the pounding crowd and dance. Although her friends could handle her having a few drinks and making light conversation, they were to restraint to let her dance. Another thing she missed of her old life.

"Well I'm going" Miley piped up, "I mean why not? I free, why stop myself from having fun?" The others smiled in agreement. "Sounds good"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Amber reapplied sunscreen "Lilly, pick you up at seven?" she asked "sure".

And that was that.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The bodies pounded to the deep beat of the music. Beer and cheap spirits flowed freely into the cups of the hoards of underage drinkers. Lilly pushed her way through the heavy crowd, trying to find a place to breathe. She had lost Amber and Ashley a while ago but was not fazed about mingling alone. She made it to the back door and stepped out onto the veranda. The cool beach air hit her face and she smiled at the sensation. Lilly had not been alone in the fresh air in awhile. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, her troubles seemed to slip away. "Lilly?" disappointed her moment was ruined; she smiled to find Josh standing behind her. "Hey Josh, what are you up to?" Josh smirked "enjoying the view" and he stared freely at her chest. He lent down capturing her lips in a kiss "what about Ashley?" she mumbled against his lips "who cares?" he muttered back. As the kiss slowly deepens, Lilly became very aware of his roaming hands. She was open to him coping a feel but he was beginning to become intrusive. "Josh, don't" as his hands travelled further down "what, you don't mind do you?"

"Well yeah I kind of do" Josh pressed harder with both his lips and his hands "please Josh don't"

"Come on girls like that"

"Please don't" she began to push him away, but he pushed her up against the house. "Come on Lily… This is no worse then the stories I heard about you"

"Well you have got it wrong, now get off' but he didn't, pushing his hands up her top, he pressed hard on her breasts. Lilly called out in pain but was unheard to the raging party inside. Crying uncontrollably as his sucked hard on her neck, Lilly felt helpless. "Get The Fuck Off Her" although she had not heard it in awhile, she knew that voice. 'Oliver' she thought. Cold air hit her as josh was ripped of her. "Get the fuck out of here," Oliver bellowed but Josh was unfazed "sure, whatever" he spat on the ground and re-entered the house, leaving Oliver and Lilly alone. Lilly suddenly felt stupid in her skimpy top and tiny shorts. They avoided each others eyes, but the electricity charged between them "well thanks" Lilly said, breaking the horrible silence. Oliver shrugged "I do it for anyone, even when they don't deserve it" Lilly stared at the ground. Oliver rubbed his eyes "look Lilly, go away. Just go"

"Where should I go Oliver?"

"I don't know, but every time I fucking see you I wanna break something"

"Get the fuck over yourself, we broke up a fucking year ago" their voices began to raise and the anger evident in their body language and tone "what you think I'm pining for you?" he taunted, "You think I need you that bad?" Lilly shrugged "well you must feel something to keep thinking about it, if you were over it you been indifferent to me" Oliver could help but recognise the truth in her words. "I don't need your shit, I mean what the fuck happened Lilly? Your a little whore now…" he drifted of gesturing to her body "fuck off Oliver, you don't know who the hell I am now"

"You have that good damn right"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Please Leave Your Thoughts.

Xx.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Hannah Montana, or any brands mentioned.

Thanks to all my reviewers, really keeps me motivated.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter Two- Sunday with No Sunshine

Miley felt quite unsure of herself. In the world of Hannah Montana, she was always attending parties, but this was a high school party. Her friends and she stood out. They were the only ones fully clothed and they stood close to those walls watching their classmates in shock. Miley watched Lilly dance early, she had every guys attention as so swayed to the songs. Her friends would have killed her if she had even suggested to dance, Miley envied her freedom, but she did not envy her lifestyle. Lilly looked thin, unwell, and Miley wanted nothing more then to scoop her up and take her away from all the self-hatred.

Miley glanced at the couch to find Oliver in deep thought as he watched his girlfriend dance with her friends. Although Miley missed Lilly more, she still missed mucking around with him. She glanced at her friends who were texting furiously 'mostly likely to their parents' she thought with a laugh. She slithered through the crowd, unsure if she could talk to him but she soon found herself plopping down beside him. Oliver could not really hide the shock as his old friend sat beside him. They had not spoken for as long as he had not spoken to Lilly and now she was sitting right beside him. "Miley, long time no see" his tone was casual, unsure if they were fighting "hey Oliver, just thought I come say hi"

"Yeah it's been an awhile, how have you been?" Miley was unsure if she was suppose to be truthful, but she had never been able to lie to Oliver "pretty shit actually" Oliver laughed "bet you wish Lilly and I never dated right?"

"Actually when you two were together, it was the funniest part of my life"

"Do you ever talk to her?" his voice was soft and you could never have guess he had just screamed at her minutes earlier. "I've tried but I can't" Oliver nodded and Miley continued "I'm scared for her Oliver… have you seen her? She is disappearing…" Miley tried to keep the emotion out of her voice, but as Oliver stiffened at her description she trailed off "yeah well' he started iciness evident in his tone "she made her bed, she can lie in it"

Miley tried to find her friends, but gave up easily. She watched as people slid out the backdoor and didn't realise how the house was so close to the beach. Needing to escape the stuffy party, she slipped outside. She briefly wondered where her friends had gone, but her mind was filled with her conversation with Oliver. He clearly still felt something for Lilly. Even a person how didn't love romance like Miley could see that. The sand crunched beneath her feet and she made her to the water. She couldn't live in this drama any more; she wanted her friends back. Her thoughts were interrupted as someone only a few metres ran wildly into the water.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lilly ran straight to the waves. The water was surprisingly warm and she bounded in, uninhabited. She hated everything Oliver did to her and as the waves crashed. She vowed never to let him affect her again. A vow she had made to herself every day since the break up. "Hey! Hey you!" She glanced up at the shore to the dark figure. "What?" she called out "come back in! You too far out!" Lilly burst out laughing, the water was barely touching her hips "go away!" she giggled but the figure made its way out to her. "Miley?" she questioned with disbelief. "Miley Stewart?"

"The one an only! Now get your crazy butt back here". Lilly giggled (a foreign sound) at the southern accent. "Go away; let me drown" Lilly laughed "Its better this way"

"Lilly, please" There was a desperation Lilly couldn't ignore.

Miley could tell Lilly had been drinking. Not only could she smell it on the blondes breath but her emotions where slightly erratic. One moment she is giggling like a child, next she is suicidal. Lilly approached her, barely dressed and shriving. Miley instantly wrapped her arms around her "I'm taking you home" she whispered "no ones there…"Lilly trailed off and allowed herself to be lead by Miley back up to the house.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Despite his hazy eyes caused by the drinking, Oliver couldn't mistake Lilly being carried by Miley into one of the bedrooms. If this were a year ago, he would be right there beside her helping. Then again, if this were a year ago she would have never been that drunk. He cursed Miley and squashed his can in his palm. If she hadn't plonked herself beside her and made him realise what a mess Lilly had become, he wouldn't have these mixed emotion. Although to be fair to Miley, he only needed to see Josh's roaming hands. He would never admit how scare he was watching that scene unfold. He had heard the rumours about Lilly… the parties, the drinking and the boys…. but to see it, to actually realise how bad she had gotten hurt. He glanced back and the bedroom door to she Miley and Lilly leave carrying their bags. Looks like the duo was back.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Dad, seriously I'm fine"

"Then why aren't you home?"

"I decided to stay at a friends house"

"Does this friend have a name?"

Miley glanced at Lilly's sleeping form and sighed.

"Lilly Truscott"

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Is she ok?"

Miley couldn't lie to her dad, so proceeded

"No. Her mums in New York….I not sure when she will be back"

"Miley, I know Lilly was your friend…but she different now. I don't want you doing something risky to save or protect her…"

"Dad please. We are just hanging out, she lonely… its really nice"

She knew her Dad would still worry, but he wasn't going to force her home.

"Ok….you call as soon as want to come home…. Or there is any trouble"

"Yes daddy, love you"

"Love you too Sport"

After hanging up, Miley pulled a blanket over Lilly. She was lying on the couch and Miley didn't have the energy to move her upstairs. While she watched Lilly's eyes flutter in sleep, she had so much she wanted to say. She wanted to know the truth. It was the only way Miley would be able to help her. With a sigh, she snuggled in the recliner couch. 'It would have to wait till morning' she thought as she tried to sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was about 2:30am when Oliver finished walking home. Standing at his window, he glanced over to Lilly's home to find Miley's car in the driveway. He shook his head; this rekindled friendship was only going to bring Oliver trouble. He climbed through his window and flicked on the desk lamp. He found his mother crying on his bed. Unsure as to what to do, he simply shifted his feet and stared at the ground. "Are you going to say anything Oliver?"

"Mum…I'm sorry"

"Your not, otherwise this wouldn't keep happening" Oliver didn't respond and his mother took this as an opportunity to continue. "I try to be supportive. I know the break-up was bad. I know you lost your friendship with Lilly and Miley. I know all this but I don't understand why you're acting like this" The emotion in her tone shook Oliver. He felt the tears begin and he wanted his mum to stop and leave but he knew she needed this. "I've kept quiet, but it's going too far. You don't skate, surf…or anything you used to. When was the last time you went to the movies?" she rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath. After realising, she finished with "I'm calling the school guidance officer first thing Monday morning. You need someone proper to talk to, that Becca girl doesn't count…"

"Mum please! I don't need professional help!"

"Don't be dramatic. It's hardly profession help. Just someone to talk to"

"I really am sorry"

"Make some changes and I believe you'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

To find Miley cooking breakfast in her kitchen wasn't as weird as she thought it would be. Lilly watched silently from the doorframe, as Miley mixed what seemed to be a pancake batter. "Morning Miley" Miley beamed and gestured for Lilly to sit at the bench. "You still like pancakes right? I was gunna make beacon and eggs but I decided to make these instead. "Thanks but I'm really not hungry?" Miley ignored her comment and continued stirring. "Your going to love these, dad taught me how to make them nice and fluffy. Remember that time you ate a whole stack and then when surfing? You threw up all over Oliver". She had purposely mentioned Oliver, so she could somehow bring up their break up. "No, not really"

"Well I suppose many funny things happened back then, it's probably hard to remember them all" Lilly stayed silent "been dating much?" She asked unexpectedly, causing Miley to stop stirring and look her in the eyes. "Not really, you?"

"I thought my dating was common knowledge" Miley shrugged and started on the batter again. She had so many questions and had created a plan. As she began pouring the batter into the pan, she lost her nerve. Maybe she should just be friends with Lilly and forget about the past.

"Are you going to mention it or am I?"

Lilly may have become looked meek but she was always straight to the point, Miley smiled.

"I guess. I mean if we are going to be friends again"

"You want to be friends with me?" Miley frowned "I've missed you so much Lilly. You just left…everyone just left. We weren't even angry at each other… it was between you and Oliver but I got punished as well"

"We couldn't stay close at that time… you would just be declaring that you were on 'Team Lilly' or whatever people where crapping on about"

"Well Team Lilly sounds fun"

"You're lying. I was horrible back then…. I still am"

Miley was staring intently at the pan; she couldn't look at Lilly when she asked the next question.

"Lilly I need to know… did you cheat on Oliver"

"No"

"But you were so weird and hanging out so much with Matt. Marshall"

"I would never do that, I love Oliver"

"You mean you loved…"

"That's what I meant"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It wasn't until afternoon when Miley returned home. Her father had barely asked her a question about herself and wanted to know about Lilly. She spilled everything. The fact that at breakfast, Lilly had only eaten three bites, that she was withdrawn, she hardly saw her mother, bitter and when Miley went into her bedroom is was evident that her old self was long gone. "I need to help her," Miley declared and Robby Ray smiled sadly at her daughter. "I don't think you can"

"But I'm her BFF!"

"You used to be…"

"No! BFF means BFF!" Robby sighed "All I mean is that Lilly's clearly living with some heavy issues…maybe you should talk to the guidance officer and set up a meeting"

"She would never go for it"

"Maybe you could convince her?"

Miley contemplated. Lilly's dark room flashed in her mind and she frowned. She was going to need support.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I don't like this chapter much, because I'm looking forward to right the next one! A Loliver meeting and hopeful all the secrets come out into the open.

I hope I didn't make Lilly and Miley friend to fast, but girls are a bit different to boy/girl friendships. I have always found it easier to forgive my girl friends anyway.

Please Review!

:)


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana or any brands mentioned. _

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter Three

FROM smiley _ 100 hotmail . com

TO lilly _pad hotmail . com

SUBJECT Hi :)

Wow, it's still weird typing in that email address…. Good weird!!

Anyways… I know you think I'm harping on about this guidance thing but seriously…

Pls pls pls pls, think about….

_!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Ttyl

Love Miley

Ps- what are your plans for Saturday?

FROM ashy _ babe hotmail . com

TO lilly_ pad hotmail . com

SUBJECT BIATCH!

Where the hell have you been?

We haven't seen you since the party on Saturday….which totally rocked…and its now Thursday!

Double party Friday and Saturday?

-Ashley

To Lilly, the two emails represented two versions of her current life. She couldn't help but view Miley's email as a sign of hope. It symbolised who she could be or who she used to be. She re-read the words of optimism and wondered if reverting to her happy self would be easy. Maybe she could just walk back into school with a smile, maybe she could finally hold her head up high….maybe Oliver would finally listen to her.

She shook that final thought from her mind and began re-reading the second email.

Ashley's email was a clear example of who she was.

The "we"

The demands

The lack of emotion

The fact that it was Thursdays before they wondered where she was

The fact that they hadn't noticed she had been at school all week.

Closing her email account, she considered who she wanted to be. The choice should have been easy. In many ways, she had already chosen which road she wanted take. Flopping on her bed, she sighed in stress. She would just make her decision in the morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast with the Oken Family had always been an independent affair. Oliver would wake up and get his own breakfast and rarely was it eaten with any other family members. They all had busy and independent lives. Being together was a luxury. Since climbing through his window Sunday morning, his mother had made an effort to cook Oliver breakfast every morning.

He had found it annoying at first. There was a constant stream of questions about absolutely everything. Her favourite topic was his scheduled meeting with the guidance officer. Soon he found that he had a lot in common with his once distant mother. He never admit it but sharing breakfast with someone other then the TV was becoming his favourite time of day. As he walked down the hallway, he could hear is mother busy in the kitchen. He felt nervous. Today was Friday and he had been dreading today since his Mum hung up with his school way back on Monday. Today would be the day of his first meeting with the Guidance officer. He knew she would be in affection overdrive.

"Morning Oliver…I cooked you some eggs and bacon" He sat down tentatively and stared up at his mother "thanks Mum, looks really great". She smiled in response and served her own plate. Oliver was slightly surprised. She was not as talkative as he had expected.

"So…" She began

'_Ahh here it is'_ he thought with a laugh.

"I guess today is a big day"

"Yeah I suppose… I have to see Mr Weathers today" She beamed "you remembered?"

"Its has been all you have been talking about since Monday"

"Oliver! Do not be sarcastic. Your going to be surprised at how much this might help"

"What if isn't?"

"Then I guess the only option is to put you up for adoption"

Oliver smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lilly told Miley that she had organised a meeting with the guidance officer, she nearly died of shock. "What time?" Miley pestered "umm I miss about half and hour of Biology"

"I am completely over the moon. What are you doing tonight? Celebration at mine?" Lilly thought back to the emails. If she said yes to Miley, she would be choosing her fate.

"Sounds great. I'll meet you at your car"

After Lilly left, Miley resumed sorting her locker. Monique approached her from across the hall. "Miley, were you just talking to Lilly Truscott?"

"Ah yes. Is that a problem?"

"Did you conveniently forget last year? Remember how she ruined your friendship with Oliver?"

"Look there is way more to it then that… I really don't see how it's any of your business"

"If this ends badly… and it will… don't think we will be as welcoming as before"

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was twelve thirty when Oliver found himself walking the empty hallway to the Mr Weathers office. Oliver had ensured that his meeting was in class time. Therefore, there would be no witnesses and no leading questions. He glanced at his watch and slumped into the plastic chairs outside the frosted glass door. He could see the figures inside, but there was no way he could make out who it was. He sighed and realised he could hear nearly every word being said inside the office. He shifted uncomfortably and tried not listen to the voices inside. He would hate it if his privacy were violated like that_._

"_Oliver?"_

"_Umm yeah that's his name" _

Oliver sat up at the sound of his name. Could whoever was in there be talking about him? His manners flew out the window and he listened closely to the mumblings.

"_And he was your boyfriend?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_So all this was about a boy?"_

'Was that Lilly?" he thought. It was hard to pick her voice.

"_I know it sounds dramatic… but he was more then my boyfriend. See Oliver and I had been best friends…we where pretty much the same person"_

Oliver felt his throat constrict. He could believe what he was hearing. Lilly… whom he assumed it was…was contradicting everything that he had believed about her this past year. She was talking about him as if she actually cared.

"_We fell in love. Everyone loved us being a couple. They treated us like we were the leads in a movie…I just felt so much pressure" _

"_Pressure to become physical? Did he pressure you?"_

Oliver suddenly felt angry. 'How dare this man just assume that he was the problem!'

"_No! No way… I don't know… I just felt like I needed to be the best girlfriend. It was such an intense period. I mean when Oliver said he loved me….It was such a weird feeling. I truly loved him back. That's a scary thing for someone so young"_

"_Well I can imagine… I mean I'm thirty five and still haven't been that deeply in love"_

There was brief laughter before Lilly continued.

"_I was so confused …so scared….then I became better friends with Matt in maths"_

Oliver held back a snarl at the name. Then he had a realisation, he was about to hear everything. The truth straight from Lilly's mouth. She had written him letters and emails and had tried to talk to him form months. However, he could never trust her. She would only say what he wanted to hear. This way she would talk and he would know all the proper details.

"_He just understood… I mean I couldn't really talk to anyone else because they would just assume that I wanted to break up. I couldn't really go up to Oliver and say, "hey I love you but I think we should slow down the feelings that we can't help". Even as I blabber to you know I know that it doesn't make sense. Matt didn't even ask questions… He just listened. It was great"_

"_What happened?"_

"_Well I never been one to hide my feelings…everything seems to be written across my face. Of course everyone realised something was going on. They would see me being depressed and keeping Oliver at arms length and then watch me have these deep conversations with Matt… they made assumptions and then one day…"_

Oliver didn't know how to feel. Lilly just trailed off. He felt like she had slammed a book shut when he had just gotten to the climax.

"_You don't have to continue"_

"_No is ok… one day Oliver turned up at my house. He was so angry. He was screaming about how everyone had seen me at some party. He said that he knew I had slept with him…he broke it off and on Monday everyone seemed to hate me. I couldn't believe it… I felt broken. I just stuck to myself… Miley tried to be a good friend but I couldn't be friends with her if she was still going to be friends with Oliver"_

"_Is that when you started hanging out with Amber and Ashley?"_

"_How did you find out about that?"_

"_Miley might have filled me in"_

"_Oh of course… yeah and then things started getting out of control"_

"_Why do you want to change? Why are you here?"_

"_I really miss who I was…"_

"_Well Lilly, we will have to leave it there… will you come next week?"_

"_Yep… This was actually good"_

Oliver tried to look casual and chairs scuffed from inside the office. He was tempted to run. How could he follow that? The glass down opened and he felt Lilly's eyes land straight on him. She didn't say anything, he hadn't expected her to. He was in such a haze as Lilly stepped down the hallway; he was surprised when Mr Weathers tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ready Oken?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly was making her way to Miley's car when Amber and Ashley intercepted her. "Lilly? Are you coming?"

"No, I've got something else planned"

"Lucas has been asking about you" Amber began stated suggestively "I think I might take a break from all that"

"All that? What's up with you?" Lilly wasn't sure how to continue, so she spoke from her heart "it's been fun guys, but I can't keep up. I will never be pretty or thin enough…no matter what I do to try. I'm throwing in the towel I guess" Amber glanced at Ashley, who gave a curt nod before saying "just because we stop hanging around each other doesn't mean the boys will stop. If they have gotten it before they will get it again" Ashley continued "and you know you can't just walk into school on Monday with a different outfit and expect change". Lilly smirked "it happened before". The duo shrugged, coordinated in a way Lilly never understood. "Well don't say we didn't tell you so".

The conversation ended with an icy nod and Lilly continued to Miley's car. She lent on the passenger door and scanned the crowds for Miley. Her eyes fell on a brunette that was beginning to approach her. A brunette that was not Miley. "Lilly can we talk?" Oliver eyes pierced her own. She glanced at the ground unable to handle his stare for to long. "Are you going to call me a whore again?"

"No… I just want to talk"

"I've been wanting to 'talk' for months. You never listened. Why should I suddenly want to listen to you?" she could tell he was angry. He used to have such a mild temper, now it seemed anything she did would set him off. "Lilly I'm not going to beg"

"I don't want you to. I just want you to go away"

"This will be the only time I will try and talk to you. Ignore me now, ignore me forever"

"Never picked you for one that would make threats Oken" A new voice entered the conversation. Miley had made her way to the drives side and was now staring daggers at Oliver "Stay out of it Miley. Whatever happened to not picking sides?"

"Before I wanted to be on both sides. I suddenly realised what a joke your side was"

"You want to be on the side of a whore?" Miley took a breath before to speaking to Lilly "get in the car, we don't need this"

Oliver hit himself as he watched the shiny red car disappear. He couldn't believe how good he was at ruining everything. He pulled out his phone and dialled Becca's number.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed/alerted and put this story on their favs list.

Makes me smile so hard.

I hope everyone is enjoying the story!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Hannah Montana or any brands mentioned.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_Chapter Four _

The car ride was too silent for the bubbly Miley. It was nearly hazardous the way she kept glancing at Lilly. "I'm not going to breakdown about a boy," Lilly suddenly said, Miley smiled. "I wouldn't be friends with you if you were a weepy girl"

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Miley knew she was trying to change the subject so she didn't fight it. "How about an old fashion movie night"

"Sounds like a dream"

Although the girls had slowly been renewing their friendship, Lilly had yet to visit Miley's home. Walking up the familiar driveway, she couldn't help but feel nervous to see the Stewart Family. As if sensing her discomfort, Miley said, "Dad and Jackson are real excited to see you"

"Jackson still lives here?"

"That meathead won't be leaving anytime soon"

To Lilly's surprise, Miley's home had hardly changed. Apart from a few new kick knacks, she felt like she had never left. "Is that Miss Lilly is see stepping through my door?" Lilly smiled to find Bobby Ray, wearing an apron and pottering around the kitchen "Yes Mr Stewart, good to see you"

"What no skateboard?"

"I've given it up"

"Have you given up fried chicken? I'm cooking up a whole lot". Hesitantly Lilly stepped from behind the couch towards Mr Stewart. She could feel everyone studying her. She beamed up at the man in the apron "Plates still in that top cardboard?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver was barely through the door when his mum shouted his name. He was hardly in the mood to talk to her but he followed her voice to the living room. "Sit" she demanded and he followed her order without complaint. "So I rang Mr Weather…"

"Mum!" he protested, "You can't do that" she seemed confused at his outburst "what's wrong?"

"You're being so intrusive… one minute you hardly care and I can walk out the front door whenever I please. Now I can't even open the fridge without with out twenty questions"

"I'm trying" Oliver slumped beside her, embarrassed about his outburst. "Sorry Mum lets just say I'm glad it's the weekend" She smiled and wrapped her arms around her son. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I was thinking about going to a party with Becca" he could tell she wasn't happy "I'll be back on curfew this time… I promise"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly and Miley giggled as they made their way through bags of lollies in front of the TV. "I can't believe you haven't seen this movie" Miley cried, "It's just so good"

"I haven't seen a decent movie in ages" She pulled the doona closer around her "thanks for letting me stay"

"That's cool. It's been really fun" Miley glanced at her watch "it's only eleven thirty, wanna watch another movie?"

"Ok, but not one you're already seen!" Miley was about to slip the DVD into the player when there was a strange cry from outside. "What the heck was that?" Miley questioned, "Sounded like some crazy animal" Lilly was about to say that they should ignore it when it the cry continued "Do you think an animal is hurt? Should we check?" Miley stood up and walked to the back door opening up the blinds. "It's on the veranda!"

"Should we get your dad?"

"Hang on… that's…is that Oliver?"

"What?" Lilly rushed to Miley side and watched the dark figure. The checker Vans, the polo top, the shaggy hair… yes Oliver was standing on Miley's veranda. "Why is he yelping like a banshee?"

"He is drunk" Lilly stated, disgusted. "I'm going to talk to him. Otherwise Dad will come out"

Miley approached drunken Oliver. He was now sitting on her back step, head and hands. "Oliver?" she questioned tentatively "are you ok?" He nodded but didn't speak. "Do you want me to call someone?" He picked up a can and threw it "Lilly, I wanna call Lilly"

"Maybe you should come back on the morning…"

"NO!" He stood up and Miley stepped back "Why do you want to talk to her? I thought you hated her?"

"The frosted glass doesn't lie"

"Have you been taking drugs as well?"

"Let me take to Lilly and I go"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley found Lilly staring at the blue screen of the TV. "He wants to talk to you"

"I figured"

"I can wake up Jackson… he can take Oliver away"

"Just shut the blinds. I'll wake up early and make sure if he hasn't passed out"

"Look… maybe you should just talk to him" Lilly rolled her eyes "as if. You heard how he spoke to me this afternoon"

"You have been waiting twelve months for this opportunity" Lilly picked herself off the ground. Staring passed Miley she felt conflicted "he said something about frosted glass?" Lilly snapped her eyes to Miley "is he taking drugs?"

"I don't think so; I thought it might have been something you shared?" Lilly stared back outside. Without conscious thought, Lilly was slowly walking until she could touch the glass. His slumped figure pulled at her heart and she knew she had no choice. She would have to talk to him.

Oliver could feel her approaching. She did not sit down; she did not even come close. She hovered around the doors. "Lilly?"

"Yes Oliver"

"Will you sit with me?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea"

"Please" He was talking like a child and Lilly could smell the liquor. He stood up a beat to fast, and swayed slightly on the step. Lilly flashed to his side, fearful he would fall "be careful Oliver!" she reprimanded, "your going to hurt yourself". He ignored her words and stared into her eyes "I need to say sorry"

Lilly's breath was caught in her throat. "Really?" she couldn't be sure if he had been honest. There had been a lot of bad blood between them and she had the sudden thought that maybe they could never move on. "I'm being honest…today something happened" Lilly was holding him up, but he was getting heavy. She didn't answer and moved so they were both seated on the step. "Aren't you wondering what it is?"

"yes"

"I know the truth… you didn't cheat" It was strange how the energy around them changed. For Lilly the atmosphere was light. She was filled with relief but then she had a realisation "I don't care Oliver". Her words clearly shocked him, even in his drunken state. "What?"

"Well I mean I'm glad you know… but it doesn't mean as much as it used to" She smiled and nearly laughed "but Lilly…it changes everything"

"no. it doesn't change the name calling and the ridicule You haven't even said sorry"

"I'm sor-" she put up her hand to halt him "your drunk. Think about what I'm saying"

They were interrupted by Jackson, whose annoyed face appeared from the doorway. "Come on Oken" Jackson said and he moved to pull Oliver up in a standing position. Oliver didn't fight or argue but just laid limp in Jackson's arms. Lilly watched him and smiled sadly "bye Oliver". Miley stepped out and wrapped her arms around Lilly. "Are you ok?" Lilly shrugged "I'll survive, I always do"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although he had come home in time for curfew, the smell of alcohol had not gone down well with Oliver's mother. He had a slight headache that was only getting worse as he mowed the front lawn in direct sunlight. Although he had complained that, the punishment was worse then the crime, he could not help but be grateful for the distraction. The gravity of last nights chat with Lilly was starting to click. He wanted to put his head under the mower. He had never wanted normality as much as he did then.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he stopped the mower in time to answer. Without checking the ID, he answered expecting to hear Becca's voice. "Is this still Oliver's number?" there was no mistaking that southern twang. "Miley?"

"Yes, Oliver I need to speak to you"

"About what?"

"I think you know. Are you able to come to my house before six?" Oliver really thought hard before answering. More out of curiosity, he answered "ok…"I"l be over in about an hour" Miley couldn't help but sound surprise "really? Ok that sounds great"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three short taps signalled Oliver's arrival. For the first time in awhile she felt disappointment. No secret knock. No ten-second warning. No more Lilly pulling him inside. She sighed, left her seat on the couch, and answered the door. "Well Oken, what a surprise"

"Since when have you been hostile towards me? I thought we were going to stay out of each others way?" Miley sighed embarrassed "sorry. Its just you were so aggressive with Lilly…" she trailed off and sat back on the couch, beckoning for Oliver to sit next to her. He obliged "so what did you want to talk about? How mean I am to Lilly?" she smiled "yes and no"

"I'm guessing this has to do with…" Miley cut him off "look just let me speak" She jumped up from the couch and started pacing in a manner that made Oliver slightly nervous. "I was a major Loliver supporter…you know that…" Oliver was not only uncomfortable but also confused. "Miley where are you going with this?"

"Lilly is just starting to get back on track" She approached Oliver gripping him by the front of his shirt. He squealed and then blushed. Two things he hadn't done since last year. "She doesn't need you" Miley's face was distorted with anger "finding her! Drunk! At midnight!" She threw him back onto the couch. Calm overcame her features. "got it Oken?" he scrambled out of his seat "ok ok" he was nearly at the door when she called out "but maybe soon… you could approach her the right way" she trailed off with a smiled and Oliver turned on his heels, walking straight out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not speaking properly to Miley had caused him to forget how crazy she could be. Putting his car into reverse, he tried to organise his thoughts. It took the whole ride home but he came up with this conclusion. Lilly didn't cheat on him and he thought there could be a chance that they could be friends again. He pulled the small bag of groceries from the back seat (his cover story) and proceeded inside to think up some sought of plan.

He knew he was in the wrong. He realised that he needed to make an apology. After dropping the shopping bag in the kitchen, he made his way to he bedroom and flopped on his bed. The thing he was realising that sucked about his post-Lilly life, was the fact he had nobody to talk too. Sure, he had friends and a girlfriend, but they were not real. Only apart of his image.

He needed to talk to the only person who ever made things make sense. He ignored Miley's threat and dialled Lilly's number.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly was brushing her hair when her mobile rang. She didn't recognise the number but answered anyway. "I think we need to talk Lilly" she sighed at Oliver's voice "do we even have anything to talk about?"

"I think we do" she frowned at her reflection and considered her words "ok…speak"

"In person" she closed her eyes and wanted to hang up.

"Oliver, I think we need more then one night"

"But will we ever?"

"I guess…"

Hanging up the phone, she threw it on the bed. She hoped that making Oliver was a good move, hopefully it wouldn't push everything even further back. To someone looking in, she guessed she looked childish. In her heart she felt powerful and finally independent.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Thanks again for everyone that has responded to the story. I never get enough time to respond to everyone but I really am grateful.

I feel I should mention that there will be some more plesant Loliver interaction next chapter, so don;t give up hope.

can''t wait to hear your thought!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own Hannah Montana or any brands mentioned

Sorry about the length, its a tad short.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five

Neither one of them wanted to attend school, Monday had come up to quickly for both of them. Lilly was nervous about her new look. Her hair had its natural wave back. It didn't smell like products and seemed to shine. Her blue t-shirt covered her mid-drift and was highlighted by a green beaded necklace. She had dug up her old denim skirt that had to be held up by a chunky belt. Her mothers eyes bugged out in a way that was almost comical. "Lilly… you look.." As she trailed off, Lilly tugged at her skirt self consciously. "Do I look ok?" her mum wrapped her arms around her "beautiful, absolutely beautiful"

Oliver's physical appearance wasn't bothering him, but he to was nervous. Today would be the beginning of "Plan Forgiveness". Plan Forgiveness was developed late Sunday afternoon. Its main aim was to convince and prove to Lilly that he was a decent person. He wasn't quite sure about how this plan was going to be successful. He only sought of developed the goal. Either way he had faith in his plan.

Lilly knew that people where staring at her. She couldn't really understand their expressions. It was different to when she began hanging out with Amber and Ashley. They almost seemed relived but that was craziness she thought 'what would they care?'. She was pulling out some books when Todd approached her "Hey Lilly, surfing this afternoon?" He hadn't spoken to her for as long as Oliver. Most likely out of fear of who she had become "no, I haven't been in awhile"

"you know your always welcome"

"thanks Todd, I'll take you up on that soon"

Oliver watched the exchange, crouched behind a bin. He was taken aback by how Todd was being so friendly to her. As far as he knew, Todd and Lilly had not surfed together in ages. He had been following her around, trying to gain ideas. So far, he had been unsuccessful. Trying to avoid Miley and stay hidden from Lilly was harder then he thought and classes hadn't even started. He shifted behind the bin and watched Todd walk away. Lilly was now leaning on her locker, clearly waiting for Miley. He glanced at his watch; only ten more minutes until the bell would separate them.

Miley skipped down the hall in excitement of seeing Lilly, until Oliver caught her eye. He was clearly spying on Lilly and she stormed over. "Oliver!? Did you not listen to a word I said?" Oliver jumped up in surprise, tipping over the bin and gaining everyone's attention. "You said 'maybe soon' you know, if I did it the 'right way!'" he defended "and how's spying behind a bin doing it the right way?" she rebutted, "you were spying on me?" Lilly had made her way to the fighting pair and instead of being angry, she seemed to be smiling. Oliver smiled embarrassed back "umm yeah. Sorry I just wanted to gain some hints about the right way to apologise" Miley rolled her eyes "unless she whispered it to her locker, I don't see how that was going to work"

"Ease up Miley, he has never been known for his great plans" Miley snapped her head towards Lilly. 'had everyone taken drugs before coming to school today?' she thought. She was clearly missing something and she was desperate to find out.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Idk! I just had an epiphany of something**_

Miley read Lilly's note in confusion.

_What happened? Did he speak to you?_

**He called but I just had a realisation that I didn't need his apology even if he meant it. **

_So you guys are friends?_

Lilly shook her head and scribble on the scrap paper

**No. I'm just passed all that crap. **

The teacher was passing out sheets and there was no time for more notes. Miley mouthed to Lilly "we still need to talk" and Lilly nodded, though not sure about what she could say. No one could truly understand her change in attitude. She felt free knowing that Oliver knew the truth and that was enough for her not to _need _an apology. Did not mean she didn't _want _one. It would have to be done right and Oliver proved this morning that he was willing to try.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver stared at his textbook; he could not take any of the words in. Plan Forgiveness was already down the drain before any action took place. He didn't read much into Lilly's pleasantries. Politeness didn't equal friendship. Becca nudged him and looked at him expectantly. "What?" he whispered "I said, is it true you and Lilly are talking" Becca was the last person he wanted to talk about it with. "Sought of… I was talking to Miley. She was just standing next to her"

"I don't want you talking to her"

"Why not?" Becca laughed for a quick second "what does it matter? You hate her anyway!"

"Why not Becca?" she sighed, "she clearly still has feelings for you. I mean the girl went totally off the rails when you guys broke up- clearly it hurt" Becca rubbed her hand on his thigh "and I'm not one for sharing my man". He bumped her hand off his leg and ignored her dejected frown. He did not need this. He did not need ideas that Lilly could like him. Those thoughts made everything even more confusing. "Just remember. You're still my boyfriend" he nodded dumbly and ignored her for the rest of the lesson.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was not until lunch when Miley saw Lilly again. Both digging into their spaghetti Miley opened up "Lilly I have to be frank. I don't think you and Oliver are ready to be friends"

"I get that. I just want to start being nicer. It's not like I'm going to start going to his house for movie nights"

"Don't get me wrong… I think it would be good if you were friends again. Just not know" Lilly nodded, truly understanding what Miley was suggesting. "Can we talk about something else? I feel all we do is talk about Oliver"

Oliver placed his tray next to Todd's and hoped his hidden agenda would not be evident. "Hitting the waves after school?" Todd looked up and smiled "hoping! They saying its going to be a good one"

"Might join you"

"Really? It's been awhile"

"Exactly. I really need to get back out there" Todd nodded, although he could never fully understand how someone could stop surfing. "Tried to get Lilly to come out again… You know since she seems to be normal now. No luck" Oliver smirked "maybe she is a bit shy? Maybe you should just try again?" Todd shrugged, hardly concerned "yeah maybe"

Lilly glanced at her watch "Man I don't want lunch to end" Miley groaned "think of it this way… it brings us closer to end of the day"

"I guess… what are you plans for this afternoon?" Miley grinned and whispered "Hannah practise, which means concert this weekend! You have to come!" Lilly laughed, "I guess I could dust off the old purple wig" Miley wrapped her arms around her friend "just like old times!"

"Speaking of old times. I think I might go surfing this arvo" Miley dropped her fork, unsubtlety surprised. "Really? With who?" Lilly blushed, unsure why Miley was being so over the top "umm Todd asked… So assume the old crew'

"Go Lilly! That will be so good"

"Ok ok"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver kept glancing at his watch. It had been an hour since school had ended and Lilly still hadn't turned up. He was about to double check with Todd, so that he knew she had definitely decided to come when someone came up beside him. "Oken, you know you have to get in the water" Lilly's hair was shimmering in the sunlight and he swallowed. "Here for surf?" he asked although he knew the answer "no… I'm just wearing a wet suit to make a statement" she pulled off her t-shirt to reveal her bikini and pulled her arms through the wet suit "and what statement would that be?"

"That I'm a better surfer" she squealed and ran straight into the water, with the clear intention of racing.

With no answer from her home phone or mobile, Miley assumed Lilly was still at the beach. She wandered down the sand, her muscles aching from dancing until she found Lilly's bag and towel. She scanned the waves and there were only two people out there. There was hardly any decent swell and the pair were just sitting on their boards, bobbing with the waves. Lilly was clearly describing something, using her hands to represent size. Oliver was nodding along enthusiastically. Miley couldn't be more angry. She wanted Oliver and Lilly to get along but this was moving to fast. Miley was scared Lilly would get hurt.

She cupped her hands around mouth and screamed "LILLY". Lilly turned her head to the shore and waved at Miley. She watched as Lilly and Oliver padded and caught smalls waves back to sand. Side by side, they made towards Miley. "Having fun Lilly?" Lilly shrugged and pulled the zip down on her wet suit. Miley raised her eyebrows at Oliver's lingering stare "do you want to study at my house?" Lilly asked, pulling a t-shirt over her head, Miley nodded "sounds good but I have to be home for dinner". They pulled on their bags and started heading up to the path "I'll see you later Oken" Lilly called over her shoulder.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Miley pounced. "You said you weren't going to jump into a friendship!" Lilly smiled slightly "we aren't… we were just chatting"

"It looked more then that" Lilly sighed "can we talk about something else?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver couldn't help but notice Lilly's glow. He had spent most of the day trying to run into her, while avoiding Miley at the same time. He didn't understand Miley's reasoning. She kept sending mixed messages. She wanted Oliver and Lilly to be friends, just not yet. 'Why wait?' he thought. Yesterday afternoon had given the impression that maybe he didn't have to apologise. Maybe they could pretend that the past year never happened. He knew deep down that it would never happen like that, but he was happy to pretend.

He was on his was on his way to the bathroom, more to relieve himself of the boredom of modern history then anything else. Half way down the hall, a notice board with bright flyers caught his attention. He was skimming the words and wondering how much longer he had till he should return to class. A soft argument in the classroom beside him caught his attention. At first, he assumed that it was a teacher and a student, but the males' voice was slightly aggressive.

"_You're down this before, Lilly"_

"_That was past Lucas" _

He had a sense of familiarity as he learned against the door and listened to the conversation inside.

"_Get off me Lucas"_

He did not wait to hear any more and slammed the door open. Lilly was pushed on a desk, with Lucas pulling her close. Lilly's face clearly indicated that she was uncomfortable with the situation. Similar to back a couple of weeks ago, he felt something inside him snap. "I think she said to get off her," Lucas laughed but his hands did not leave Lilly "what you think just because you're talking to her, means you have some claim over her?"

"Nobody has claim over me!" Lilly spat.

It then suddenly hit him. He suddenly truly realised what his anger had done to Lilly. She had felt abandoned and found solace in other males. Now she was scared and it was his fault. The anger that he felt for himself caused his next reaction. His fist connected with Lucas's jar and Lilly screamed. "Oliver! No!" To everyone's surprise Lucas burst out laughing, "is that the best your got?" he was unaffected by Oliver's swing "You are the schools biggest slut Lilly. A different outfit doesn't change that" Lucas swung his backpack over his shoulder, saluted Oliver and left.

They stood in silence and Lilly tried to keep the tears in. Lucas wasn't the first to say that to her and doubted he would be the last. "Does this happen a lot?' Oliver asked distressed "well its going to take a while for everyone to understand I'm not the same girl" she still sat on the desk and showed no inclination of leaving. Oliver faced the white board, staring at the markers. He had never felt worse. The self-hatred and angry rose again and he punched the board. Lilly burst into tears "please, don't be mad at me"

"You think I'm angry at you?" he turned around and strides towards Lilly "I did this to you" he used his fingers to wipe her tears "I'm the one that ruined everything" at his words she cried harder. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. "I had so many different ideas how I was going to apologise… I mean I have been following you around trying to find the most dramatic to say 'I'm sorry'" he sighed and felt her tears slow down "I guess the only thing I can say is; from the bottom of my heart I'm sorry. It's probably not enough and I'll work harder" she looked up at him and smiled "I forgive you"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading this everyone and thanks for reviewing and alerting.

:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**-_ I don't own Hannah Montana or any brands mentioned_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six 

"Are we friends now?"

With the end of school, Oliver and Lilly had decided to take the scenic route home. Their feet crunched under the pale sand with a comfortable familiarity. They had been discussing simple topics, when Oliver presented that question.

"Are we friends now?" he repeated. Lilly seemed unmoved by the questioned and continued walking in silence. "Lilly we have to talk about this!" he was evidently frustrated with her unwillingness to respond. "I know Oliver!" she responded in a near scream "can't we have a moment with out complication?"

"We need to have some sought of game plan before that complication arises"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm guessing the 'complication' is Miley. We must have some sought of story"

"Isn't the truth story enough?" he shrugged "I wasn't sure if you wanted to get into the details"

"Miley thrives on the details" they laughed and their pace slowed as they began exiting the beach to the streets. "So are we friends now?" Oliver questioned for the third time. "I would like to be your friend" Oliver grinned "I guess I'll pick you up at eight?" Lilly paused, shocked "what?! eight tonight?"

"Yeah, wanna go out for dinner?" Lilly was sure if he was joking but she shrugged and continued walking "sure, see you then"

-------------------------------------------------------------

She wondered if it should have been strange. She was positive that there should have been uncomfortable silences and avoiding of eye contact. Lilly assumed it was because they had been best friends longer then they actually dated. They were hardly the typical 'ex's'. Lilly carefully distributed the mustard onto her hotdog and asked "so how's Becca?' she knew it was tough territory, but the curiosity was killing her "well we are still a couple" there was finality in his tone that made her decide to drop it. "So schools going to be interesting" he began smiling "everyone is going to want to know everything"

"The only person I care about is Miley" Oliver shivered "she is going to eat me alive!" Lilly giggled and fiddled with her food "that's why I think it's a good idea for me to talk to her"

---------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Lilly felt pressure to make sure Miley took the news comfortably. She decided that before school was the best course of action. She was waiting on the Stewarts couch for Miley to finish getting ready when she was greeted by Jackson "did I see you with a Mister Oken at Rico's last night?" Lilly's stomach dropped, he was a known gossip. Miley would have to already know. "Please tell me you kept it to yourself" Jackson looked confused "why would it be a secret?"

"Did you tell Miley?"

"Yes he did" Miley's voice entered the conversation and Lilly shuddered at her angry glare "ready?" Miley asked anger in her tone. She jumped down the stairs and flew out the door. Jackson smirked at Lilly "well you're in for a good day"

The silence as they walked to school was painful. Lilly couldn't think of the right words to begin, all her thoughts were about killing Jackson. "I'm not angry because of what happened" Lilly was taken aback by Miley's sudden burst. She remained silent and let Miley continue. "I'm upset because you kept it a secret. I get that I was wrong in thinking that a fast forwarded friendship was a bad idea, but you still could have text or something"

"You would have handled me just sending a quick text?" Miley twisted her lips "maybe not, but it would have been better then hearing it from Jackson!"

"Point taken" Silence returned but the weight had been lifted. They walked up the steps to school, when they spotted Oliver hanging with his friends. "Are you going to say hey?" Miley questioned and Lilly shook her head with a smile "we are just acquaintances…just people that know each other"

"People that used to date, be best friends and do everything together….yeah I can see how you guys are acquaintances" Lilly laughed "ok well we decided to be 'friends' but not the sought that need to have a conversation every time we see each other" Miley nodded, comprehending "maybe this isn't going to be a bad thing"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day trickled by slowly for Oliver. Lunchtime seemed like a centuary away and he wished he had the ability to make time go faster. Lilly had been on his mind all morning and he was desperate to see her. He was tempted to pretend to need a bathroom pass and wander around near Lilly's classrooms. Of course he knew it was a dumb idea, but as he glanced at the clock again he nearly raised his hand. He wasn't completely sure why he had this desperation to see Lilly. It wasn't a particularly new feeling, just one that hadn't surfaced for a while. He gave Becca a side way glance and felt guilty. Despite his lack of feeling towards the girl, he was a good guy at heart. He knew he was beginning to develop (or realise that they were always there) feelings for Lilly. He sighed and tried doing his work but Lilly entered his mind again. He was definatly going to have to break up with Becca.

With the purpose of needing new text books, the teacher left the classroom. Instantly the students began chatting and Oliver groaned. Becca was going to want to talk. "Ollie! You are being so weird" he shrugged, unenthused. "Is it Lilly?" he began shaking his head, to prove to himself that Lilly couldn't affect him "she is bad skanky news" Oliver hook his head again and Becca glared "so what you aren't talking anymore?"

"Sorry, I just don't really have much to say"

"How about you just agree with me!"

"I can't. We are friends now"

"Are you still my boyfriend?" Oliver was faced with two options. He could answer yes and continue with his guilty hell or reply no and maybe try and get closer with Lilly. He considered both and the smiled

"Yes"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Everyone makes mistakes _

_Everyone has those days "_

Lilly peeped out from the side curtain and smiled as she watched Miley performed. She trained her eyes not to watch the crowd. For nearly half the week the whole school population was buzzing with excitement. Becca had won a radio show, where she not only won front and centre seats for the Hannah Montana concert but her and a friend also got to meet the star.

"_Everyone makes mistakes _

_Everyone has those days _

_Everyone knows what I__'__m taking about _

_Everybody gets that way, yeah!" _

She sighed and flopped on her special backstage couch. Glancing at the song sheet, she had three more songs till Becca and her friend would come backstage. Lilly was slightly nervous. Not because of Becca, but because of her chosen friend. Oliver was sitting right beside his girlfriend and Lilly couldn't help but feel slightly envious as their hands were entwined. Lilly just kept her eyes on Miley and her dancers.

After what Lilly dubbed 'the incident', Oliver had been making more of an effort to be around her a lot. Of course he was slightly restricted because of Miley's constant glare. Somewhere between walking home from school with him and sitting together for most of lunch, Lilly remembered how much she loved Oliver. She avoided Miley's leading questions and kept her thoughts to herself. During the week Lilly was able to pretend that Becca didn't exist, but as Lilly avoided looking at the blonde she couldn't ignore the pangs of jealously.

As Oliver slipped a loose lock of Becca's hair behind her ear, Lilly suddenly couldn't keep her eyes off the one thing she didn't want to see. Lilly jumped when a puffing Hannah stood in front of her. "Lola! Like the show?" Lilly didn't get a chance to reply before Miley screeched "last song, have to change!" _Last song_? Lilly thought, she and felt angry with herself. She was here to support Miley and all she could do was spy on Oliver!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver gripped Becca's hand as the followed the security guard backstage. All Becca could talk about was her excitement. He nodded and smiled in all the right places but knowing that it was really just Miley didn't make it that interesting. What was interesting was that Lilly would be standing backstage as well. He wondered if maybe they could just leave Miley and Becca and go talk somewhere. He had been enjoying rekindling the friendship that they once had. He realised how much he missed just chatting to Lilly. Entering the dressing room, he glanced around to find it empty. "Miss Montana will be here shortly" the guard stated and shut the door behind them.

Oliver took a seat and took in his surroundings. He was musing about how most of the room was pink when the door opened. Becca screamed and hugged the pop star. Miley as Hannah was obliging and Oliver smiled, amused from his seat. "Hey y'all! Nice to meet you! Congrats on winning" As entered the room, Oliver realised Hannah was alone. He cut off Becca as she asked her first question "Hannah, where is your friend?"

"Which friend would that be, person I've _never_ met?" Oliver smirked at her reply; she always found it hard to be 'Hannah' with people she knew well. "You know that Lola girl…"

"Who's Lola?' Becca questioned confused "just a friend of mine" Miley responded, slightly glaring at Oliver "how come I've never head of her?"

"She dropped off the scene for about a year… jet setting I believe" Oliver replied and although Miley was annoyed she smiled at the last part "well she is having some dinner at the buffet bar down the hall…she might come it later". Becca was clearly disappointed with the direction the conversation was heading and grabbed Hannah's hand and pulled her onto the couch "ok so tell me, how does your hair stay so soft?". Oliver edged to the door, wondering if he could sneak out. Miley made eye contact and rolled her eyes, as Becca glanced down, touching Hannah's shoes she mouthed "first on the left".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly couldn't believe she chickened out. She made it to the door with Hannah but made up a lame excuse at the last second. Now she was piling potato bake on her plate, regretting her decision. She was now paranoid that everyone would think that she still liked Oliver. Deep down she realised that she was being dramatic but it was easier to hide then to be confronted with the loving couple. She didn't want to start loving Oliver again, but it was so conflicting.

"Are you avoiding someone?"

She didn't want to smile, but she couldn't help it at the sound of Oliver's voice. With out turning around she answered "yes actually. A pair of radio winners... major losers"

"Really? I heard the guy was pretty hot"

"Nope. Biggest freak of the pair"

"Lilly that's not very nice"

She spun around smirking "it's Lola!

"Sorry…Lola that's not very nice" Lily shrugged and sighed "and to think I was going to offer you some potato bake" Oliver's eyes light up "there is free food here?"

"Only to people that are nice to the celebrities friends" in a move that rendered Lilly speechless, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered "I can be nice" regaining herself she realised something "OLIVER!" she gestured wildly to their shirts,- the potato bake had been squished between them. "Man you are such a klutz!"

"Am I forgiven when I say potato and bacon bits suit you?" Lilly rolled her eyes and adjusted her wig. "Come on lets find Hannah"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly awoke with a slight headache. She snuggled into her pillow, grateful it was Sunday and she had no plans. She smiled at the idea that she could sleep all day. Clearly the universe had other plans, because just as she drifted to sleep her phone buzzed. She contemplated not answering but she was too curious to see that the message said.

**LILLY!  
Beach?**

**X Miley **

She quickly text back about her head and fell back into her pillows. Even if she didn't have a headache, she wasn't in the mood for people. As she closed her eyes again, her thoughts were filled of Oliver. His eyes, lips and hair filled her brain. It wasn't just hisr physical features that had captured her attention but she was beginning to remember all her favorite memories that she had pushed away for a year.

"_I thought Lilly Truscott wasn't afraid of anything"__Lilly glanced nervously at the shiny water below. "I'm not afraid, just nervous!" _"_Come on you what me jump off this all the time!" Lilly backed away from the edge "I don't think I can do it" Oliver blocked the stairs "if you don't jump off this diving board I will never kiss you again" Lilly smirked and tried to pass him "that's not tempting enough" she replied with a giggle. "Your a tease" he cried and wrapped his arms around her. She resisted, seeking a chance to race down the steps but gave in. "We are going to jump together" she shook her head wildly "please don't make me jump" Oliver lifted her chin "do you think I would ever hurt you?" she smiled "no" and place a simple kiss on his lips. They stood at the ledge, their toes curling over the side. "Ready?" entwining their hands they both jumped. _

"_How much longer are you going to be mad at me?" Oliver asked skipping beside her. She pulled her school bag tighter and attempted to ignore him. "Lilly?" he pestered "lillylillylillylilly" she tied not to laugh as her name was distorted "I really am sorry… but you are being dramatic" she stopped and shrieked "twelve years Oliver…twelve year we have known each other…how many times have we eaten hotdogs together?"_

"_A lot?"_

"_Yes a lot!! You should know I don't like to much mustard" Oliver hung his head, ashamed "I'm the worst boyfriend ever" she grabbed his hand and smirked "maybe you are, but you're still my favourite" _

More sweet memories filled her mind and she was close to being asleep. Another memory filled her mind when the doorbell rang. She groaned annoyed that her memory of Oliver's roaming hand was interrupted. She listened to the voices downstairs and hoped her mum wouldn't force her out of bed. Somebody was creaking up her stairs and she sighed at the tap on her down. She flipped her sheets off and groaned, looked like her plans were out the window. Opening the door Oliver stood in her doorframe. He was wearing the same clothes from last night's concert; they were all crumpled and dirty. His eyes were red and Lilly got the feeling he had been crying for awhile. The most concerning thing about his whole appearance, was the trickle of dried blood from his nose.

"Oliver!? What happened?" he stepped past her and sat at her desk "Lilly, we really have to talk"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note- So this is a clear example of a filler chapter lol. I was considering not posting it, but I needed for the next chapter to work. Thanks to all those that are reviewing, I know this story isn't the best quality but the only way I can get better is by having a go, I guess. The next chapter is the final, so fingers crossed for a happy Loliver ending (is there really anthing better?). Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

_LAST CHAPTER. _

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any brands mentioned

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter Seven

_She groaned annoyed that her memory of Oliver's roaming hand was interrupted. She listened to the voices downstairs and hoped her mum wouldn't force her out of bed. Somebody was creaking up her stairs and she sighed at the tap on her down. She flipped her sheets off and groaned, looked like her plans were out the window. Opening the door Oliver stood in her doorframe. He was wearing the same clothes from last night's concert; they were all crumpled and dirty. His eyes were red and Lilly got the feeling he had been crying for awhile. The most concerning thing about his whole appearance, was the trickle of dried blood from his nose._

"_Oliver!? What happened?" he stepped past her and sat at her desk "Lilly, we really have to talk"_

Lilly just shook her head. "No, not now. We have to clean you up" he clasped her hands "Lilly, I'm really tired"

"You have to wash" he nodded but remained seated "your mum will be up in a bit, she was a little shocked. Promise we will talk?" Lilly started to feel a tad frustrated "I don't really get what is so important but yes we'll talk. I need to know what happened". He smiled briefly and stood up. "Come have a quick shower" she studied his arms "your covered in dirt!" she tried to notice his limping. Despite her calm exterior her mind was racing. She could not understand what had happened. Opening the door to her adjoining bathroom room, she sat him on the toilet and tried to prepare a shower. Her mother knocked on the door softly and let herself. She was holding some clothes and a clean towel. "I'm not sure if they will fit properly" she began as she placed them on a hook "but there the only boys clothes we have" Oliver nodded slightly embarrassed. He must have looked pretty messed up.

Lilly and her mother left Oliver to his own devices and he stepped into the shower. The hot water relaxed his aching muscles and he thought back to last night.

_Oliver tapped his fingers on the driving wheel. Becca chatted, excited that she had seen her favourite pop star. He shifted uncomfortably as she changed the radio station again, wishing she just leave it alone. "Where are you going?" She squealed as he turned into her block "umm your house?" she slapped his knee "No! James's is having a party! We have to be seen there!" Oliver groaned "I'm really not in the mood:"_

"_Please…we haven't been out to a party in ages" He glanced at his watch and sighed "ok… But I'm not staying for long"_

_The party was hardly a rager, but it was fun. To Oliver's delight in was very laidback, and most of the guys were hanging out on chairs outside. He was nearly enjoying himself, talking sports and comparing cars when the topic turned to girls. "See everyone just assumes that Amber and Ashley are the prettiest in the school…but there are some other fine girls in our year" there was a murmur of support from the gang and another guy said "you know who never gets credit for being hot? That Miley chick" some nodded , others wondered who she was "is that the southern?" someone asked. "Yeah, she stopped hanging around with those nerds now. Starting hanging with Lilly Truscott," the groups cheered at Lilly's name and Oliver started to feel angry but kept quiet "Lilly Truscott… now there is a girl that can do a job right" the boys were laughing, "maybe she can teach Miley a few things?"_

"_I remember this one time, between classes Lilly had me in a closet…" he was cut off by Oliver's punch. _

_He had never been much of a fighter, so he was even worse with a couple of drinks. His aim was off but his intent was real. Defend Lilly. He was on the ground quickly and could feel each repetitive kick to his stomach. He could hear screams and people try to pull the guys off him. Suddenly he felt nothing and Becca was beside him. "Are you ok Oliver?" he tried to smile but could only groan "take me home" he muttered. _

_Neither one able to drive because they had been drinking, they were forced to walk the streets. "We should have thought this through" Oliver muttered, "What got into you? " Oliver shrugged "Too many drinks I guess" Becca shook her head unconvinced "no it was something else… alcohol never affects you like that" _

_"What do you want me to say?" She stopped and stared at Oliver. They stood in the middle of road, with only the street lamps. It was slightly eerily and Becca shrived "I want you to tell me the truth. I want you to look at me in the eyes and be real'_

"_I still like Lilly" she closed her eyes and exhaled "how? She hurt you so badly" _

"_No she didn't, it was based on rumours"_

"_I do everything for you. I make our plans, I make you happy… she whores around for a year and you can still like her?"_

"_I can't help it Becca. I am sorry I hurt you… "Becca shook her head and began walking again "no your not… you never cared but I think I knew that"_

"_What?" his voice soften and Oliver jogged to reach her "you have been talking about her these last couple of weeks. I don't even think you recognise the caressing tone you used. So I just I played stupid"_

"_Becca let me walk you home. It's not safe" she nodded and they walked in silence until the reached her house "please text me… so I know you got home safe" Oliver nodded and avoided her eyes "I really am sorry"_

"_You know what Oliver? So am I" _

_He didn't want to go home. His mum would just make him go to more sessions with Mr Weather. He wrapped his arms around him self and drifted through the dark streets. His muscles ached and his stomach hurt. He began limping as the bruises developed. Reaching a park, he climbed into the play equipment. Misjudging the ladder, his nose bled slowly as he whacked against the bars. He wanted to cry in frustration, but simply fell into an uneasy sleep above the slide. _

He turned of the taps and wrapped his body in a towel. He inspected the bruises and they were worse then he expected. He stared at his blood shot eyes and wondered if Lilly noticed. He contemplated what he would say. His parents were definitely going to find out now and he dressed quickly wondering if he could convince Lilly's mum not to say anything. Dressed he opened the door and found Lilly sitting on her bed still in her pyjamas. Seeing him, she gestured for him to sit by her. "So…" she began "care to explain what happened?"

"I punched someone"

"You punched someone?! Which someone?"

"Jason White" Lilly rolled her eyes "he deserved it I guess," Oliver nodded in agreement "he was talking about you…" Lilly blushed "I have a feeling I know what about" she clasped Oliver's hands "you know that's behind me now" Oliver nodded, though unsure "we both have changed… for the better this time" Lilly smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek "lets get you downstairs, mums dying to check on you"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver was stretched on the couch, half asleep with cold peas on his stomach. Lilly was kneeled beside him "Lilly" he said with a laugh "I'm not dying" she pattered his forehead "I know but every time you groan I remember why you were punched" he closed his eyes "Becca and I broke up" without realising she grinned "random much?"

"Why do you look so happy?" she blushed lightly and held in a laugh "I'm only happy if you happy" he wanted to pull her close but he couldn't even sit up properly. He studied her face and tried to understand what she was thinking.

"I'm glad we are friends" her words stung him but he smiled "you know we never talked about my mistake" she shrugged and answered, "we spoke about it. I mean I forgive you'

"But it seems like a pretty dumb reason to break up"

"I guess…where are you going with this?"

"I'm just pointing out that if it had never happened we would still be together" he knew he was playing with fire but he had a strange confidence. Lilly shrugged "we weren't the perfect couple everyone thought we were… I still would have struggled with that"

"Were you ever planning on mentioning that to me?"

"But I guess that doesn't matter anymore" there was a powerful silence until Oliver replied, "Doesn't it?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly watched as Oliver slept. She contemplated his words and she wondered if he wanted to try again. Trying again with Oliver sounded like a dream…something to good to be true. She thought about everyone's reaction and how strange it would be to just fall back into a routine with Oliver. As many things cons as there were, she still wanted to be his girlfriend. He grimaced in his sleep as he rolled over and Lilly frowned, he would be in so much trouble when he got home. Lilly pulled out her mobile and dialled Miley's number, if anyone could convince her that getting back with Oliver was a bad idea, it would be her.

"Hey Lilly. What's up?" Lilly glanced at Oliver, '_a lot'_ she thought, "I need you to tell me that getting back with Oliver is a bad idea" there was a pause and Lilly began to get worried "But I don't think that"

"What!?"

"I know I said you guys were rushing…but now I think 'well why the hell not'. Anyway, what does it matter? I thought you guys were just mere acquaintances?"

"Well something has changed…I'll call you later" Miley did not protest as expected and after the goodbyes she hung up. Lilly wasn't as disappointed as she felt she should have been. It was clear to herself that she wanted to get back with Oliver. She stared at the boy that had tormented her for a year and wondered why she was still attracted to him. She sighed and for the first time ever she accepted her fate. Oliver and Lilly were just meant to be.

Lilly kneeled down beside his sleeping form and grasped his hands. His eyes fluttered opened as she whispered his name. "Hmm?" he murmured as his eyes adjusted to the light "wow you're a deep sleeper" she giggled and he smiled "I guess sleeping in a park is the best way to recharged" there was a brief silence and Lilly took a deep breath, hoping for courage "Oliver, I just wanted to say I'm ready" Oliver didn't need her to elaborate like maybe someone else did, he understood completely. He wrapped her arms around her and pulled her on top on him. "I don't care that every inch of you that is touching me, is causing me to cry on pain" she laughed and rolled back onto the floor "I'm sorry… this is hardly a romantic reunion. I'm un-showered, in my pj's, your in miss-matched clothes, too bruised to even touch me…and my mum's in the next room!"

"Its understated… just like us" Lilly burst out "you might be understated but I'm not!" smirking he replied "ok…we maybe we should so something tonight that matches our personalities"

"You are grounded and you can hardly move!" he shook his head "don't worry… I've got it handled."

"Whenever you say 'don't worry' I tend to worry"

"I'm serious, this date is under control"

"Just don't make it some lame candle lit picnic in the park thing… I'm not Miley" Oliver pattered her on the head "I wooed for you before, I can do it again"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It did not take long for Lilly to prepare for her date. Although she knew he would try his hardest, she wouldn't be surprised if he was grounded so badly that he couldn't even sneak away. Her phone buzzed, expecting Miley for pre-date advice but she was pleasantly surprised by Oliver's voice.

"Are we really going on a date?"

Fear was the main tone she could recognise in his voice.

"Even after everything I've done…our history…. You as in Lilly are going to go on a date with me…" She laughed "yes Oliver you idiot. What about you? Going out with the biggest tart at school"

"Tart is my favourite dessert. So it's my lucky night"

"Tart is gross… your never like tart!"

"Regardless" he brushed off "just tell me this is real"

"Your being such a girl. I am hanging up and you had better hurry up. I'm bored"

"Ok… Just don't expect anything fancy"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly frowned as she stared at the open window. "The dates going to be in your bedroom?" Oliver shrugged and climbed in "it's the best I can do… Mum was angry" as he helped her through the window, he noted her unsure expression. "Don't freak. Movies and basic food. Trust me, the only time your getting felt up tonight is when I shove you in the closet" she raised her eyebrow "and why would you be doing that?"

"Because my mums going to randomly check on me… if she found you I will be killed" she sat on his bed and curled her legs under herself "we could have waited. We could have done this after your punishment. I can wait" he sat beside her and grabbed her hand "you might have been able to wait, but I couldn't have" he kissed her softly and felt her smile "so what's the first movie Oken?"

Slightly embarrassed about his lack of DVD choices, he placed season one of Two and a Half Men into the player. "Now be quiet" Lilly reprimanded "I don't want this date to end with me being shoved in the wardrobe" Oliver laughed softly "I guess that doesn't get said on a lot of dates" he sat back down next to Lilly. Both the backs are were up against the wall and they were about thirty centimetres apart. Lilly smirked, knowing he was nervous. She shifted a but closer, gaining a smiled from Oliver. "I guess I'm a bit rusty with the whole date protocol"

"you mean you never did this with Becca?" she started chuckling a tad to loud and Oliver wrapped his hand around her mouth "shush" he whispered. She tucked herself under his arm and watched Charlie Sheen in perfect silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_WHEN they returned to school as a couple, the student population of Seaview High were in shock. Everyone's eyes followed as they walked hand in hand and wait for each other outside classrooms. There was smiles and ease and to everybody's surprise romance. Their issues seemed to have disappeared, but only Lilly and Oliver knew that they were constantly repairing- not that it was hard for them. It was their happy beginning and nobody could be happier. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

So that's the end!

I'm guessing I'm going to get mix reviews because there was no fireworks ending… but I hope you enjoyed the story. I tried to link the end with the beginning, its a tad lame lol.

Thanks for all those that read and reviewed! I loved reading them.

I'm woring on some Loliver oneshots, so keep your eye out for them! There is some serious lacking of Loliver Fics!

:D


End file.
